


Forgive me?

by BokutosThighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Owl dorks in love, Short One Shot, Small kisses, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutosThighs/pseuds/BokutosThighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is ticklish and Bokuto tries to use it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> I read the strip that @askbokuaka on Tumblr did about this (so credit to them for the idea) and I totally fell in love with the idea and so I made this! OwO It's my first time writing fluff and it's like 1 am so it might not be great but I tried >w>

Akaashi is really ticklish. Bokuto had found that out when they were cuddling and his hand accidentally poked into Akaashi’s side, causing him to flinch on reflex. Akaashi’s eyes widened in fear when his owl-haired boyfriend rose to kneel above him, a smirk that definitely didn’t mean anything good covering his face. Akaashi scooted backwards until he was against the corner of the couch with his arms covering his sides. 

“Bokuto…please don’t.” He halfway begged, but that wasn’t stopping his boyfriend. Bokuto buried his fingers into his sensitive sides, causing Akaashi to burst out laughing. 

“St-stop!!” Akaashi yelled to no avail as Bokuto kept running his fingers across his sides. A few more minutes passed before he eventually stopped. Akaashi laid sprawled out, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He sent an angry glare at Bokuto before turning over and announcing “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” 

Bokuto had pouted about having to sleep on the cold couch all day, bothering the black-haired boy until he finally gave in and let him sleep in the bed. Since then, Bokuto tickled Akaashi a lot more, to the boys’ annoyance. He didn’t like it that much but he loved to see the moody owl-haired boy happy so it didn’t upset him too much. There were certain times where he used the black-haired boys’ weakness to get something he didn’t like and Akaashi didn’t care for it at all. 

This was another one of those “times”. 

They were only an hour into their study session at Akaashi’s house when “Akaashi, can we take a break?” broke the silence.

“It’s only been five minutes since our last break Bokuto-san.” 

“But it feels like it’s been hours and I’m tired. Studying’s so boring!” Bokuto whined, throwing his pencil against the table in defeat. Akaashi sighed. He’s surprised he got Bokuto to study for this long at all, usually he can’t even get him to study for thirty minutes. 

“Fine, you can go take a break. I’m going to keep working for a little longer.” He stated, stretching his arms above his head. 

After about five minutes into his break Bokuto was bored and wanted Akaashi’s attention. A smirk resembling Kuroo’s spread across his face as he realized just how to get it. He stood and stretched nonchalantly, then proceeded to walk over to where Akaashi was sitting, absorbed in some complicated math problem on the computer screen. 

He grabbed the chair where he was sat and spun it around until he was facing him and immediately put his hands against Akaashi’s sides, running his fingers up and down the boys’ side. Although he was at shock at first, Akaashi soon began to bubble over with laughter as Bokuto continued. 

“Pl-please stop Bokuto-san! I have to study!” He yelled, waving his arms trying to shove his boyfriend off of him, until he felt his elbow collide with the others face. Akaashi’s face darkened with a look of fear as everything froze. ‘Oh shit.’ 

“Bokuto-san…?” He asked slowly, afraid he had hurt the other. 

Bokuto just stared owlishly until he blinked his eyes, first the left, then the right, letting what happened sink in. Akaashi took that as a good sign, relief flooding over him as he called out to his boyfriend again, still awaiting a response. “Bokuto-sa-“ He started but was cut off when he saw Bokuto’s face crumple and sniff as tears filled his eyes. “B-Bokuto-san!!!” He yelled this time, panicking as the tears began to spill from his eyes and little whimpers escaped his mouth. 

“That hurt Akaashi! W-why did you do that?” He asked between small sobs. 

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san. It was an accident.” Akaashi replied, wiping away his tears and rested his right hand on his chin while he leaned forward to kiss the spot that had begun to turn red. That seemed to calm him down a little and Akaashi opened his arms to Bokuto, asking “Forgive me?” 

Bokuto stood still, slightly shocked before he smiled, a small blush forming on his cheeks as he leaped in Akaashi’s arms. “Of course! I love you Akaashi!” The black-haired boy slightly blushed, then smiled fondly and with a small sigh replied “I love you too Bokuto-san.”


End file.
